


votepage ar domhan de mearbhall (intro to a world of confusion)

by PandasaurusWrecks



Series: Sorcais Osnádúrtha [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Circus, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandasaurusWrecks/pseuds/PandasaurusWrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth is a place where Humans live. For years, they were thought to live alone. The only magic and supernatural beings that could be found was in street performances and on Halloween. It wasnt until the sky rained blue comets that it was found to be untrue. All around, mysteries things began to happen. Murders went unsolved, "animals" attacked, and houses were more than just "haunted". At first, the humans feared, as any person would. But then one brave person stopped it all; Naomi. She and her fellow crew, bounded all that was unholy and unnatural, and was relished by all who lived. Her fame was short lived, for the way she chose to "bind" the creatures was almost as unnatural as her victims. She stowed them away for years at a time, and only when she felt they were ready, would she present them to the world. Thus was created, Sorcais Osnádúrtha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	votepage ar domhan de mearbhall (intro to a world of confusion)

**Author's Note:**

> Sam wakes up to nightmarish visions screaming and Dean tries to comfort him while also trying to figure out why they feel so out of place in their lives. They hear of a circus coming to town that could possibly hold the answer.

"Get out of town!", "You're not welcome here!", and "Monsters!" could be seen from half way across the land. The graffiti written in bright bold letters, covering more than half of the warehouse side. It had been closed, meant to be renovated for decades, until now. The doors would open at 10 to whosoever was brave enough to venture through. The warnings given at the door were as such, "To each customer, be he enter here. A warning we must give. The show you are about to see, the performance that will entertain you tonight, must not be taken lightly. It is a dangerous path you seek here, and a dangerous path you must endure if you wish to have a splendid night. Know this, any and everything you see here tonight, is entirely real. There is nothing fake nor misleading about our show. Do not venture too closely for you will be responsible for your own consequences. Do not take anything from any of the performers unless told to by the ringleader. And finally, have a pleasant night." Upon entry there is a fee of a mere 10 dollars, but the sights that ensue are worth more than so.

 

 

"Dude, lets go," came a squawk barely heard over the loud music. The two teens had been walking around outside the warehouse for a few moments, searching for a way into the back.

The older of the two only shook his head, "We cant leave now! So far we haven't been caught." He continued to press against against the wall, barely lit by a fleeting flashlight. "I'm telling you, there's got to be a door here somewhere, I want to see a real live ghost up close. The security wont let you get within seven feet." A few moments later he felt something give in against his hand, "HA! Here, look, it'll be real quick I swear!" He pushed the opening in farther, it was a small hole in the wall, most likely an old air vent opening.

"Please man, we got school tomorrow, I CANNOT risk getting put in jail for this. I got straight A's and an offer to Alexander College." Against his friend's wishes, the other one disappeared into the darkness. It was only for a few seconds that he remained outside. "Dammit." He squatted down, barely able to fit. He only walked in a few feet before running into something.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay on your own, chicken," They continued on for a few minutes until finally reaching a small clearing. "Perfect," their view was obscured by a couple of boxes which meant it was unlikely that they could be seen. The older boy peeked his head above the boxes to find their holdings. "There's SO many creatures out there!" He whispered as he ducked down to avoid being seen. "It looks like there's only three cages, can you believe that? CAGES! Between us and the ghost woman. I heard she used to abduct unfaithful men and KILL THEM. It wasn't until Naomi came around that the killings stopped. Isn't that so cool?" He crawled around the edges of the boxes and checked where everyone was at. "Okay, if we stay low and against the wall no one will see us." He was the first to step out. "Come on, hurry up."

After looking around for himself, the younger one crept around to follow his friend. "This is scary dude. Just look at these things." The first cage had a black veil over it, from the few feet away he was, he could smell rotting vermin. A hand crept out through the curtain, a single finger curling up towards it. "Come to me," a female voiced out. Wide eyed, he read the plaque above the cage, "Crocotta: DO NOT LISTEN." He scurried along, shaking his head.

"Dude check it out," whispered the older one, a few feet ahead. He was pointing at a small iron cage, a filthy child was inside. "That is so wrong! Why would they do that to her?" The plaque above her read, "Acheri: NOT A CHILD. DO NOT PASS IRON RAILING. DEMON." The younger one let out a loud gasp, capturing the attention of the creature. It looked up at the two, smiling. Nervously, they smiled back only to receive a face with sullen eyes, and a wide mouth screaming at them, nails elongating as she phased towards them. They both jumped in horror, the girl disappearing in smoke once she reached the edge, only to reappear in the center, screeching. "Hurry up before someone comes to check it out." They continued, their target only two feet in front of them. "Here she is!"

The creature in front of them was beautiful. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties. Long dark hair, a white flowing dress, and a body, full of curves. "Wow," amazement overtook the two. It wasn't long before the ghost realized she was being watched. She gave them a good-natured smile as she slowly ran her hand up her thigh, teeth pulling at her bottom lip. "Dude, read the plaque!" "Violent Ghost: Kills unfaithful men. DO NOT enter salt circle. Dangerous." His friend didn't bother with the plaque and slowly crept forward. "Are you crazy? She'll kill you!"

His friend looked back, "Do you seriously think I'm unfaithful to Amanda?" He winked and turned back to the ghost. Her hand had now moved under her dress, and up to her stomach, revealing pale skin and white underwear. "Wow you're hot," he smiled at her, winking. He was so focused on her that he didn't realize his foot had kicked the salt, breaking the circle. The woman gave a shy laugh before disappearing, expecting her to reappear in the middle of the cage, the boy continued on.

Seconds passed and she never reappeared, confused, the older boy turned on his heel to question his friend. The sight before him was terrifying, "h--hel-pp." The woman had the younger boy pinned to the ground, fingers dipping into his chest as she kissed him. Frozen, the other boy watched as his friend began to bleed from his eyes. "P---pleeease!" yelled the other boy, sounds of choking followed soon after.

Footsteps approached jumping him into action, "shit!" he launched himself at the figure phasing in and out above his friend causing her to disappear. "Oh man, oh man." He shook his friend, whose eyes had became dull, "Please, please don't do this man. Shit! You're going to college, come on!" He slipped his hands under his friend's arms to pick him up but was thrown back against the wall. "Oh God I swear I'm loyal, I've never done anything with another woman."

The ghost laughed and lurched forward, face inches away from his, "Not for long." Her lips crashed against his, feather-light and cold. "See," nails began to dig into the boy's chest, the ghost smiling at his seizing body. His head began to slope backwards. As he began to feel himself lifting, he closed his eyes only to be kicked into motion when the pressure was relieved. Taking a large breath, he opened his eyes to see a man above him wielding an iron rod. "Th--than--thank you." The man above him only shook his head, a frown settled on his face.

The boy's savior looked around, eyes flicking side to side. A cold chill ran through the air and suddenly the ghost reappeared to his left. She dodged his first attempt to hit her with the iron rod and slammed him against the wall; unfaultered, the man swung again, this time connecting with her head, a shriek piercing the air. "Get out of here, NOW! Before we both get in trouble. I never should have saved you." The boy just sat in place staring at the man, "GO!" he bellowed, eyes glowing. Finally, now more scared of the man, the boy scurried off as fast as he could to the air vent, leaving without another look back.

Another attack put the man on he floor, gasping in agony from the fall. The ghost was sitting on him, mouth against his, digging her nails into his chest. "Wha—what?" The ghost looked up, confused. Her powers were not working against him. She screeched in his face and disappeared.

"I'm an angel. I am loyal to only my God. I have no woman to whom I can be unfaithful to for we are not created to love but to protect." He searched for the ghost again, knowing she wouldn't be gone for long; she was bound within a six foot radius of her cage, thanks to the workings of a spell. "I'm going to get in so much trouble for this," as the ghost reappeared, charging after him he dodged to the side, stopping beside a barrel. "We can't risk you getting out," he reached inside, grabbing a hidden bottle of lighter fluid and a box of matches.

"NO!" In one last attempt to stop him the ghost lashed out with her nails, only to burst into flames mid-swing. The sound of crackling rang through the area and burning ashes flew through the air. The man took a second to lean against the barrel, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Samandriel!" A woman dressed sharper than a tack approached him, a look of anger plastered to her face, "Care to explain why our Lady In White is now our Lady In Hell?" The woman tapped her heels, now standing above him. All he could do was point behind her. Turning around she made a face of disgust at the body of he younger boy. "Another one?" She shook her head, and walked over to the body, turning the face side to side. "How sad, he must have been so unfaithful to have bled this badly."

"What would you like me to do?" he asked, now standing beside her. He refused to look at the body.

"Same thing we always do when someone ventures in uninvited, call the authorities." She grimaced with the last word. "This was the last strike, we're only allowed three and the untrained Djinn took away two of them in our fifth show. Those greedy abominations." Her face returned to that of perpetual anger as she walked away, "Take care of it. NOW."

Samandriel called two helpers over from the Wraith exhibit to help carry the boy's body to a more secure area. Once they had him set up in another room he sent the helpers back to clean up the mess. "You really should not have came here," he placed his hands on the boy's face, cleaning it and closing his eyes. "I hope your family can forgive you for the mistake you made, and that you have a happy ending in Heaven." With a saddened look, Samandriel left the boy and went to call the police.

 

 

"NO!" Breathing heavily, Sam sat up in bed. He looked over to see Dean poised with a knife in his hand, he still questioned why he slept with one under his pillow. A few moments of silence passed between them before the knife was put away. Dean crawled into the bed beside Sam, his arms around his shoulders as the larger boy whined into his shoulder, "It was horrible Dean. I could see it, I could feel it." He looked down at his hands then covered his face with them.

"What happened this time?" Sam wriggled out of Dean's arms to sit up against the headboard.

Sam began to explain as Dean got up to get a glass of water and two headache pills, "There were two boys. They were out driving and stopped to pick up a young woman who looked completely disheveled. She was in a white dress that was slightly torn at the hem. She asked them for a ride home; the place was an old run down looking thing. When they arrived she began chanting 'I can never go home' and disappeared from the back." He paused to take the medicine, "One of the boys got out to look for her, the older one. When he got spooked by a bird he ran back to the car to find his friend dead, blood dripping from his eyes and mouth. The boy screamed and looked up to see the woman standing in front of the car. Before she could attack him she went up in flames, screaming in agony, and the boy reversed out of there." He shook his head and looked at Dean who was sitting on his own bed now. Silence filtered through the air again, Dean's only response a look of horror. Sam shook his head, "The visions wont STOP. They just keep coming and keep getting more intense and scary." He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "Six o'clock. It's only six o'clock! I barely got five hours of sleep!"

"More than what I get. All I see is red when I close my eyes. I don't understand it and I can't sleep for more than thirty minutes before I wake up, annoyed and in a pool of sweat." Dean laid back sideways on his bed. The ceiling fan rotated on high, enough to make Sam need two large blankets. The large man stood and stretched, "You gonna jump in the shower?"

He nodded, "might as well, I'm wide awake. No chance of me going back to sleep after that vision." He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The face he saw in the mirror looked only half as bad as he felt. His eyes looked sunk in, black bags underneath them, stubble stretched from ear to ear, and his nose looked red, like it was about to start running. He reached into the shower and twisted it all the way to hot, letting the cold water flow through as he got undressed. His large figure made taking showers a little awkward. The shower head was too short which made him squat just to get his hair wet. He took great pride in his hair, it was long, and soft, not too much to make him look like a wannabe rocker, but enough to get attention from a lot of women. When he got in, he let the scolding water run through his hair, hissing at the heat but appreciating the wake up. After a few seconds he changed it to warm water and just let it run down over his body. Sometimes he wondered how he could have such a nicely toned body, he only went on occasional runs when he woke up early in the morning. He never liked the idea of doing actual exercises but for some reason he still had a rather athletic body. His hands had absently began to rub over his abdomen as he thought about it. Already enjoying the feeling he allowed his hands to venture lower, fingertips barely gliding over an edge of coarse brown hair. Without another thought to his brother in the other room he reached further down and cupped his balls, massaging them in his hand, letting a silent moan escape his lips. With his back against the tiled wall he moved his other hand to start rubbing himself. The water crashing over him was now warm enough to enjoy as he started moving faster, hand still cupping himself, hissing when he would run his thumb over the sensitive slit. He began to pick up speed, eyes closing as he tried to imagine another's hands doing this, his first thought was of a young woman, blond curly hair and soft breasts. She was down on her knees in front of him, smiling up at him, hands in place of his. He let his head drop back against the tile, biting his lip, when he opened his eyes he yelped. The woman he had envisioned was on the ceiling bleeding from a large gash on her stomach, he watched as she mouthed the words 'help me' before bursting into flames, "NO!"

The door broke in on itself as Dean's shoulder collided with it from the other side. He had been knocking, asking Sam to answer him, and busted in when he heard Sam yell. "Sammy?" The shower curtain had fallen around Sam who's vision had left him too weak to stand. "Sammy are you okay?" Dean walked over to place his hands on Sam's shoulders only to get shrugged off. "Come on, you gotta talk to me."

"Whats wrong with me?" He put his face in his hands, a gesture he was so used to doing nowadays. "Something is not right with me Dean, we have to face it. People don't have visions clear enough to feel the heat of..." he couldn't finish, breaking down into tears. Dean didn't know what else to do so he turned off the shower, and grabbed a towel from the cupboard to wrap around Sam's naked body. Sam looked up at the feeling of warmth. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Dean shook his head, disbelieving, "I don't know Sam, I really don't." He leaned against the counter, hands rubbing his stubbled chin. Without a clue as to what to do he looked down at Sam who was now giving him a look that reminded him of a lost puppy, "I-I'll see what I can find. Okay?"

Sam nodded and looked at what remained of the bathroom door, "That's three this month, I know it comes out of our pocket but the landlord said if it happened once more we were going to be evicted...just like everywhere else..." he sighed. "Do you think you could leave now?" he asked to a silent Dean who was just staring absentmindedly at the floor. "Dean?" The second time got his attention.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry dude." He walked off, leaving Sam to get dressed on his own. The only place he could go was the kitchen, on the other side of the apartment. Deciding to try and make Sam happier, he began to make breakfast. Scrambled eggs with spinach and bacon, lots of bacon, and a side of potatoes was the only thing he could make with the scraps of food they had in their fridge. He turned on the TVand began to peel the potatoes into the trashcan between his legs. Something always felt wrong when he did this. When he made food, or felt somewhat relaxed. He couldn't tell what it was but he felt on edge most of the time, that was why he slept with a knife under his pillow. It just felt natural to him. 

The channel he had put it on was showing the early morning news, same thing as always. A few car crashes, another person pushed to the edge of murder, another monster spotted in the woods, and the new circus in town....wait, circus? Dean looked up from his fourth potato, "A new town, a new beginning for Sorcais Osnádúrtha. Evicted from their last location due to complications with the show and local towns-children, Sorcais Osnádúrtha has found residency here in our little town of Lawrence, Kansas. Here is a sneak preview of the show."

*Cryptic music begins to play* "Come one! Come all! Come see our show of freaks. We have games and rides, gifts and songs to share with you!" A tall black man in a tattered suit was standing alone on a stage, hands behind his back, "Though we must warn you, this show is not for the faint of heart nor for the children of your town. We warn you, you enter at your own risk." The man smiled, revealing rows of long sharp teeth *maniacal laugh as the camera zooms into his mouth the screen going black* *curtain opens to reveal a small child standing alone on stage. She's transparent behind her is a blackboard which she turns to run a finger along, creating a loud screech like that of nails. Turning back towards the camera she phases forward eyes and mouth sinking into blackness.* *crowd cheers as a woman steps onto the stage she seems to make the child disappear earning another cheer.* "We have been welcomed to this new town so graciously that we have a special gift for all you towns people." *smoke begins to cover the stage* "Have you ever had a hard time remembering something? Do you or someone you know have questions with no answers? Do you have a family member in need of healing? Or do you simply enjoy seeing oddities? Do we have something for you." *From the ceiling lowers a human sized birdcage and from the back of the stage a black box is wheeled forward.* "The founders of Sorcais Osnádúrtha would like to present to you, A Reaper of Death!" *From the black box steps a woman with short black hair and a charming smile* Dean's heart aches for her as he senses something isn't right with the way she's looking into the camera, like she's pleading for someone to look into her eyes and see what she sees. "Yes, I am a reaper. I am the one that leads your family members away when it is time for them to pass on. I can also keep them here, but for a price." *She steps back into the box and is wheeled away* "Now wasn't she a beauty?" Dean just shook his head and went back to peeling. "Take a gander at our next creature from the unknown." *some people in black stepped out to pull the white sheet off of the birdcage* Curious, Dean looked up once more. *lightening flashed through the ceiling windows and thunder boomed through the speakers. In the few moments of light the lightening would give off, a shadow of wings could be seen behind the figure that was facing the crowd* Blue eyes, blue eyes were all that Dean could see on the dark video. Piercing blue eyes. "This is our Angel of Serenity!" *The thunder and lightening ceased as the stage lights pointed on him. He was dressed in all white, like the kind of clothing a patient would wear. He stared past the camera that zoomed on him, his face looked like it was lost in thought, like it was searching for answers. "Let us show you what our angel can do. Please, Layla, come out." *Out steps a young woman, in her twenties, shyly smiling at the camera* "Layla if you would, please step up to the angel." *The woman walks and stops inches from the cage. The angel reached his hand out and placed it on her head, a soft blue light beaming where the skin met* "You have a brain tumor. I am sorry." The gruff voice startled Dean, it was unexpected from such a small body. "Now, my dear Layla, would you like to be healed?" *the girl viciously shakes her head* "Castiel?" *The man place his hand on her forehead again, the light glowing for a few seconds. Layla collapsed to the ground and was picked up by a helper* "Do you feel any better now?" "Yes! I feel perfect!" *The screen went black again* "If you were amazed by what you saw just now, dont be afraid to stop by on late nights at ten." *The newsman then introduced the weather woman* 

Dean had finally finished cooking the bacon and called for Sam, "Sammy! Come on, I made breakfast!" Sam came walking out of the room looking worse than what he already had. "Dude, you look like shit." Sam just gave him a bitch face and sat down at the breakfast bar. With a shake of his head Dean placed a plate of scrambled eggs with spinach, two strips of bacon, and a large heaping of potatoes in front of him. After pouring two glasses of orange juice, he made himself a similar plate but with extra bacon and hardly any potatoes. "Your favorite thing Sammy." Dean beamed with pride as Sam took his first bite.

"You forgot to put salt and pepper on this," Dean's smile went straight. He reached over the counter and shaved the two shakers into Sam's hand. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean switched to a cartoon channel and caught the end of the Sorcais Osnádúrtha commercial. He knew it was about to be over so he didn't bother with changing it. "Freaky cute reaper." he whispered under his breath as she shrank back into the box. "Check this out Sammy, according to, who I am assuming is the ringleader, this 'angel' creature can cure any illness and answer any question. Like, you know how we can barely remember what happened to dad? She said he could answer questions like that." He grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

Sam watched intensely, in his nerdish obsession with learning about everything. "Woah dude," the angel had just told the girl her illness and was now healing her. "Wait, I just got an idea!" The black screen now read the times and dates in which the show would start, "We should go there!" He said looking wide eyed at Dean, "If we can somehow come up with enough money, I'm sure we can bribe them to let us ask the angel what's wrong with me, or you. Like why I have these nightmares and visions. And why you can get a cut and it be sealed like it never happened within seconds." Dean looked down because he had accidentally done that earlier when the blue eyed angel's curing capabilities had distracted him. "See! Even you know that something is wrong with us! Maybe they can give us an answer!"

Dean just looked at him, worried, and afraid that if they found out the truth, their lives would change forever. "I—I don't know Sammy, it just doesn't seem very safe to me."

"Come on Dean, please, this could be our only chance, we don't know how long they're going to be in town. We NEED to do this. We NEED answers Dean. If I could have these damn things taken away, I would be able to sleep and not look like such a wreck anymore!" He looked ad Dean with his puppy dog eyes, begging to go.

"Sammy I—okay, just once. We can go and if they ask for too much, we will leave okay?" Sam just smiled and dove back into his breakfast. Dean looked up at the TV where Wile E. Coyote was being introduced and began to plan out how he was going to ask for help from a bunch of freaks, and their insane ringleader.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, I know. Please dont hate on me too much.


End file.
